At the time of presentation, non-Hodgkin's lymphomas are frequently disseminated. There exist, however, a number of patients wth localized disease following completion of all clinical and pathologic staging. It is in this group of patients that radiotherapy is most useful. However, the question of whether adjuvant chemotherapy following radiation therapy is of any benefit is as yet unanswered. Patients who are found to have pathologically Stage I and II non-Hodgkin's lymphomas following a variety of staging procedures including staging laparotomy were randomized to receive either extended field irradiation alone, or extended field irradiation followed by six courses of chemotherapy using Cytoxan, vincristine and prednisone. Fifteen patients whose staging laparotomies were entirely negative have been randomized to one or the other of the treatment arms. Analysis of staging data is underway. No conclusion can be drawn as yet as to the value of adjuvant chemotherapy.